Whitening agents such as hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) provides whitening benefit in mouthwash, but peroxide-based mouth rinses are often associated with a bitter off-taste. Saccharin, commonly used as a sweetener in mouthwashes, may have a strong bitter after taste that is particularly noticeable in formulations comprising H2O2. Moreover, H2O2 is especially prone to degradation at high pH, and to minimize the peroxide degradation, a mouthwash formula with H2O2 is generally formulated below pH 5.5, the pH often being adjusted by the addition of an acid, which may give an unpleasantly sour taste.
There is a need for a mouthwash that provides whitening benefits, but also is palatable and has a pleasant taste.